deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Václav Koller
Václav Koller (pronounced ˈvaːtslaf) is an underground augmentation specialist based in Prague, Czech Republic. He owns a book shop named The Time Machine in Prague, and his clinic is in an underground area below the shop, accessed through a secret bookshelf door. Koller acts as Adam Jensen's personal neuroplastic surgeon during his stay in Prague. Biography Koller is an eccentric engineer who has used his skills to augment himself extensively. Koller deals with both standard and controversial augmentations. As a child, Koller was already augmented. At the age of 8, he was caught by his mother during the act of soldering the circuits from a toy gun to his mechanical arm.Character info, in-game loading screen Koller has associations with many of the factions in Prague, including organized crime. In particular, he is under the protection of one part of the Dvali crime family. Their leader, Radich Nikoladze, has a secret leg augment and relies on Koller to maintain the leg. In return, Nikoaladze gives protection to Koller. However, Otar Botkoveli, who is trying to usurp Nikoladze's position, is unaware of the reason behind this protection, so he tries to get to Koller as a way to get to Nikoladze. When Jensen experiences problems with this augmentations after the bombing of Růžička Station, Jensen visits Koller to get the problems fixed. During the process, Koller discovers that Jensen has several experimental augmentations installed in him. Koller advises Jensen to obtain a neuroplasticity calibrator to allow full usage of the experimental augmentations.M3: Getting in Top Shape Again (Mission in Mankind Divided) At the time of Jensen's visit, Otar had sent his men to intimidate Koller by trashing Koller's bookstore.RE: Koller (email in Otar Botkoveli's computer) When Nikoladze learns of this, he forces Otar to call back his men.Leave Koller alone (email in Otar Botkoveli's computer) Nonetheless, Koller position remains precarious as he is caught in the middle of the power struggle between Otar and Nikoladze; even more so if Jensen chooses to meddle in Dvali affairs. Koller does not agree with Talos Rucker's philosophy that Augs should take a peaceful approach to making things better, as Rucker was "making us Augs look like wimps" and is happy that he is now dead. When pressed about it, he will simply say that he felt Rucker was not the solution and they need a leader who will actually fight the discriminatory laws, like the Human Restoration Act. Mission appearances * M3: Getting in Top Shape Again * SM04: The Calibrator * SM08: The Fix Notes * After Jensen returns from G.A.R.M., Koller may be found dead on the chair in his clinic with a broken monitor with the writing "He had a deal." ** Koller will be found dead if Jensen had entered into an agreement with Otar Botkoveli, but failed or neglected to complete the two favors for him, prompting Otar to murder Koller as retaliation. Jensen will receive a call from Otar shortly before killing him, with a tortured and barely alive Koller calling for him in the background. ** In early patch versions of Mankind Divided, it was reported that Koller would also die if Jensen does complete the two favors but Gallois is told to leave instead of being killed. This seems to have been fixed as of version 1.05, as Koller will still be alive if Jensen took the non-lethal approach with Gallois. However, Nikoladze still appears to be in power even after doing Otar's favors. This is possibly another unaddressed bug. * To avoid getting Koller killed if you had entered into an agreement with Otar, you may either kill both Otar and his henchman Vano, therefore forfeiting several side quests and achievements (one of them being Pacifist), or complete both favors for Otar. Once Otar has usurped Nikoladze, he will have the latter killed but spares Koller in return for the favors he now owes Jensen. ** For an Otar-alliance Pacifist run, Gallois can be provoked into attacking the player via dialogue and the local police will promptly gun him down without any interaction from the player. * If the Time Machine gets burned, Koller will mourn it and will not talk about Talos Rucker. Trivia *Jensen pronounces the c in Koller's first name as a k instead of the proper ts. Even Koller himself pronounces it this way about half way into the story, when he hails Jensen over to fully calibrate his system to be compatible with his experimental augmentations. See also * Vaclav Koller's computers in the Time Machine Gallery VaclavKoller 1.jpg|Koller in his underground augmentation clinic. VacklavConceptMini.png|Václav concept from mini artbook 733025.jpg|Václav Koller Koller render.jpg|Koller render Koller head augment.jpg|Koller's skull augment Vaclav Koller Eugene.jpg|Vaclav Koller face Koller sculpt render1.jpg|Koller sculpt render, full body Koller sculpt render2.jpg|Koller sculpt render, torso Koller Workshop concept.jpg|Koller's workshop concept Koller Workshop.jpg|Koller's Workshop Koller loading screen image.png|Koller's loading screen image References ru:Вацлав Коллер Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters